


Hand, Foot, Mouth.

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rey is sick, it's just a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: “They’re lovely,” she answers. “Not that I have much to go off of, but I’m sure they’re more beautiful than most.” She takes a deep breath and smiles. “I almost feel guilty. I know what conditions some people live in and-““Don’t feel guilt for this,” he interrupts her. “You deserve this and more.”





	

“I don’t remember ever being this sick,” she says in a hoarse tone. “I mean, I’ve had a sore throat before, but I feel like I tried to run up a sad dune the size of a mountain.”  
  
He chuckles as he places a hand to her forehead. “You’re still warm. The healer said you should be feeling better in a few days.”   
  
He looks down at her – her eyes red, skin pale and clammy, hair a mess, but still gorgeous. Still his. “There are blisters in my mouth, too.”  
  
“You have a virus that typically plagues children. Not many adults contract it, at least not this severely.” She nods the best that she can, given her body’s current state. “You should probably have some hot tea.”  
  
She nods again, reaching up toward him. “I cannot believe what I’m about to say, but right now, I’m glad I am here. If this had happened on Ach-To, it would take me much longer to get better, I’m sure.”  
  
He sits on her bed and takes her hand, looking at the blisters that cover it. He’s protected by gloves but would do this even without them. “The First Order takes good care of its people.”  
  
“You mean that the Supreme Leaders sees to it that his pet is well taken care of,” she corrects him in a whisper. “Be honest.”  
  
“You are not my pet,” he insists, looking at her closed eyes, her lashes sweeping her cheeks. “You’re my apprentice. We share a bond-“  
  
“Why do we even speak to each other when we can talk through our minds?” she asks, opening her eyes to look at him.   
  
“It’s a habit, and after a while, it would feel weird,” he pauses, smirking, “ _to only speak like this._ ” He says the last part through the bond.   
  
“I suppose you’re right.” She closes her eyes again and to his surprise, allows him to continue his examination of her hand. “There’s a blister in the bend of my thumb, right hand.”   
  
He examines it. “Is that one particularly painful?”  
  
“None of them are killing me,” she informs him, “but as I told you, I’m not used to being sick.” He places her hand back on her stomach as he continues to sit on her bed.   
  
“You should rest,” he says as he stands from the bed. “You’re going to need sleep.”  
  
“Don’t leave me,” she pleads, turning to her side and opening her eyes. “I’m sick and terribly lonely. I swear not to give you my germs!”  
  
He laughs at her statement. “That’s not how that works,” he supplies, thankful that the healer had given him something that would possibly prevent him from contracting her illness. “I’m glad you want me around, though.”  
  
“Don’t think too much of it.” Her voice is light and playful, despite its hoarseness.   
  
“I’ll try not to.” He sits down in a chair next to her bed and looks at the view of the grand apartments he had designed for her. The quarters were meant for a couple. Hopefully one day he’d share them with her, despite that they were much more akin to her tastes than his. The sunset’s evening glow shines through her balcony doors, and stops its quest at her marble floors. “Do you like your rooms?”  
  
“They’re lovely,” she answers. “Not that I have much to go off of, but I’m sure they’re more beautiful than most.” She takes a deep breath and smiles. “I almost feel guilty. I know what conditions some people live in and-“  
  
“Don’t feel guilt for this,” he interrupts her. “You deserve this and more.”  
  
“I don’t know about that, but as soft as this bed is, it’s difficult for me to object.” He catches himself smiling at her response. “Kylo?”  
  
“Yes, Rey?” He watches her now, her eyes fluttering open.   
  
“Thank you.” He doesn’t smile until her eyes are closed again.  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
She hears the smile in his words.


End file.
